1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head and a liquid ejection apparatus, and in particular, relates to a liquid ejection apparatus applying liquid to a medium by ejecting liquid from an ejection port of a liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid ejection head having an ejection port for liquid ejection, there is known a configuration using a heating resistance element as an ejection energy generation element. Liquid ejection methods using the heating resistance element include a method of ejecting liquid parallel to a substrate surface where the heating resistance elements are arranged (edge shooter method) and a method of ejecting the liquid vertically to the substrate surface where the heating resistance elements are arranged (side shooter method).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-63012 discloses a liquid ejection head of the side shooter method. In this liquid ejection head, a sealing material covers and seals an electrical connection portion connecting an element substrate where an ejection port is formed and a flexible film.
Meanwhile, in the case where the distance between the ejection port and a liquid application face of the medium to which liquid is to be applied is relatively large at ejecting the liquid from the ejection port of the liquid ejection head, the application position of the liquid ejected from the ejection port is sometimes shifted from a desired position. On the other hand, in the case where this distance is relatively small, sometimes, the medium is deformed, and the ejection port or an ejection port face comes into contact with the medium, and this causes liquid which is not intended to be applied to the medium to attach the medium and causes so-called jamming such as medium clogging to occur.
In the case where the liquid ejection head disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-63012 is mounted on a liquid ejection apparatus so that the ejection port face where the ejection port is formed becomes parallel to the liquid application face of the medium, the sealing material is put into a state of protruding more toward the liquid ejection direction than the ejection port face. In such a case, the distance between the tip of the protruding member and the medium is set to be a small distance as much as possible, that is, a distance in which the tip of the member does not come into contact with the medium even in the case where medium is deformed. Accordingly, the distance between the ejection port and the liquid application face of the medium becomes larger by a protrusion amount of the member from the ejection port face.